


Giggling Sobs

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Dark Shadows - All Media Types, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to get into the crazy mind set of a Witch. The cross-over with 'Dark Shadows' is very slight. Can you spot it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggling Sobs

**Author's Note:**

> The Witch is interacting with Sayaka in her mad way, with some of the same special effects the witches she faced in the series dealt with. This isn't one of the witches she faced in the series. Consider it an insert, before Sayaka's soul gem shattered and Sayaka was out hunting witches, with Madoka at her side. It's also before Madoka's wish changed the universe.

Broken hearts and giggling cherubs, who’d kiss bystanders, taking bites out of their skin. A kaledioscope of lace, gold, interwoven with the inevitable black webs and smiling sobs. Welcome to the Labyrinth of a Witch, little girls. You’d never guess I was once like you. I wanted to save people from their hurtful, hurtful selves. There’s no saving them, alas. Humanity craves a Witch’s Curse and a Witch’s Kiss. A Grief Seed grows within us, but they’re the ones that nurture the Seeds. You’ll learn that, soon enough. 

You, there, with the short blue hair. You even look like I used to look. I can sense your feeble heroism, your tainted martyrdom. It twitters your story, like tiny birds. You made a Wish to save a boy you loved. I think I can almost remember the boy I Wished to save. David Collins. His name burns like a flame. Tiny embers dance upon you girls, as I think of him. I saved him, but there was no saving him from himself. Boys are stupid that way. Not that girls aren’t. Oh, I’m not sexist, please note the mustaches on all the cotton balls! I’m an equal opportunity dream, kissing curses. Curses for everyone. Lace flows and withers around your slender ankles, like snakes. Just binding us all together, as humanity was meant to be bound. Sharing the magic. Magic shouldn’t be hoarded. It should explode in a cloud of bubbles! In every bubble, waits a pair of ruby lips, waiting to kiss you. My lips. My Kiss. My Curse. Made you jump, made you scream! Ooo, now, you’re getting out your sharp, scary sword, how very phallic! Come on, little girl, let’s dance! Ribbons and cotton, flowers and butterflies, while you twirl around with your swords, trying to catch the real me. Can you find the real me? I’m not sure where she is, any more. Stab her, if you can!


End file.
